


【擎蜂】星际即时通话记录

by YourMajestyFox



Series: 【擎蜂】RID异地恋 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 背景RID异地恋。长久分别后的第一次通话，气氛渐渐变得微妙起来。





	【擎蜂】星际即时通话记录

 

*背景RID异地恋，OOC有

***预警！！phone sex，dirty talk，道具**

*算是[信件1](http://yourmajestyfox.lofter.com/post/1dea693b_12e184f23)、[信件2](http://yourmajestyfox.lofter.com/post/1dea693b_12e1c6b25)的后续，单独看这篇也不影响

 

21:57。

大黄蜂坐在充电床沿上，眨巴着光镜，双腿不自觉地抖来抖去。他又看了一眼内置时钟。还没到22点吗？

21:58。

或许他可以现在就接通即时通话，他相信对方也和他一样早早就准备好了。不不，还是算了，他是个守时的人。既然说好了是整点，那还是再等2分钟好了。

21:59。

怎么2分钟这么慢！？

22:00。

“Hello，hello，能听到吗？Hi？”大黄蜂打开内线链接，手指捂着音频接收器，火种莫名其妙地砰砰跳起来。

“Hello Bee，我能听到你说话。”

“Optimus！”大黄蜂这一声几乎破了音，“赞美Fixit，他真是个天才！”

“是的，也替我谢谢他修好了即时通讯系统。”擎天柱的声音听起来满是笑意，“我还以为你会忍不住早几分钟打过来。”

“我差点就这样做了。噢，能再次和你通话真是太好了，哈哈哈。”大黄蜂自顾自地笑起来。这让他觉得自己像个傻子，像是碳基肥皂剧里第一次出去约会傻笑着的主角。

“我也很高兴，”擎天柱轻笑了两声，“你最近还好吗？”

大黄蜂这下打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝地说起最近大大小小的事，而且一边说一边比划着，似乎对方能看到似的。

擎天柱靠在飞船驾驶座上，笑着听大黄蜂用兴奋得过快的语速说着自己去了什么新鲜好玩的地方，又或是气哄哄地抱怨起小队员又不听他的指挥。他时而附和两句，更多的时候只是静静听着，不忍芯打断他。他实在是太久没有听到他的声音了。曾经他从未觉得独自穿行在宇宙之中是如此孤独的事，直到那个明黄色的小机子毫无预兆地住进他的火种，再也不肯离开。

 

“对了，你现在到哪里了？”大黄蜂忽然问道。

“天鹰座α星附近，”擎天柱有些出神地看向舱外，“我很想念你，Bee……每时每刻。”

大黄蜂感到自己的火种差点蹦出来，面甲温度迅速攀升。炉渣的，亲耳听到日思夜想的声音直接对自己这样说，可比从信上读到这句话的杀伤力强太多了。

“我也很想你，Optimus……真希望你现在就在我身边。”他沉默了几秒，突然发出奇怪的声音，“啵！噗嗞——”

果然，通讯那头的大型机愣住了，“这是什么意思？”

“是我在亲你，然后，电了你一下。”

擎天柱再次笑出声来，鬼使神差地开始配合大黄蜂的胡闹，“那么，我也亲了你一下。”

“亲哪里？”

“嘴唇，你的嘴唇。”

“好吧，”大黄蜂隔了一会儿才缓缓开口，声音沉了几度，“那……你要怎么亲我？”

擎天柱抬起头，仿佛看着他年轻的恋人，想了想说，“我会俯下身捧着你的脸，轻轻吻上你的嘴唇。它们很薄，却很柔软。你会习惯性地向后仰头，微微张开唇齿，而我则会趁机探进你的口腔，品尝你的味道。”

“唔……那我一定会抬起双手环抱着你的腰。你的嘴唇凉凉的，我会趁你不注意，也溜到你的口中，再对着你的舌尖轻轻咬上一口。”黄色小跑车的散热扇嗡嗡响着，在安静的夜里格外明显。

一时间，通讯的气氛好像起了微妙的变化——他们当然都意识到了，并且十分默契地，没有人退缩。

 

“咬人可不是好习惯，Bee。”擎天柱轻不可闻地呼了口气，低声说，“我将你紧紧拉进怀里，吻上你左侧的音频接收器，学你的样子对它轻咬。你在我的怀中抖了一下——正如每次一样，你的接收器很敏感。”

大黄蜂的喉咙里发出一声含混的电子音。随着擎天柱的话语，他真的抖了一下。他的面甲烫得仿佛要烧起来，左侧音频接收器附近的电流躁动着，引诱他将自己的手掌放上去。他也确实这样做了——手指抚过那片敏感区域，释放低频电流，激起一连串的表层电路波动。

通讯另一边，擎天柱已经猜到他曾经的小侦察兵在做什么了。略显急躁的呼吸声传进他的音频接收器中，也撩拨着他的神经电路。他瞟了一眼内置系统的升温警告，开启散热系统，继续说下去，“但你背后的小翅膀更加敏感。我仅仅是碰了碰它们与你的机体连接处，你就僵直身子抱紧了我。我侧过头再次吻你，你的小舌头热情地缠着我，你的身体也是。”

擎天柱刻意压低的嗓音通过通讯频道钻进大黄蜂的机体线路之中，搅乱了他每一束故作镇静的电流。自己恋人的声音本就低沉性感得不可思议，又在描述着这样令他既羞耻又兴奋不已的事情，他怎么可能抵抗得住？他轻喘了声，闭上光镜，想象自己就在大型机滚烫的怀里，“是的……我好不容易才让自己从你的嘴唇上离开，你的嘴角上还挂着不知道是谁的电解液。我抓着你的肩甲，吻上你一侧的天线，舔了几下——我知道你也受不了这个。”

擎天柱闷哼了一声，一阵电子脉冲涌向下半身的对接设备。他有些坐不住了，声音也愈发沙哑，“我的手掌在你的胸甲前停下，用手指挑起几根装甲接缝处的管线，轻捻下面结构精致的小齿轮。之后滑过你没有装甲包裹的腰腹，再向下一些，来到……”

压抑许久的情欲轻易就打败了理智。大黄蜂跟随着擎天柱具有魔力一般的声音，一路沿着胸甲向下缓缓抚摸，手上做着与他描述中的一模一样的事——挑起管线揉搓齿轮，再释放一些弱电流，引得机体一阵颤栗。他喘息着，再也忍不住，躺倒在床上，咔嗒两声打开自己的前后挡板。“渣的……Optimus，带我去充电床上。”

 

这句话仿佛是一道命令。仍坐在驾驶席上的擎天柱也滑开自己的前挡板，将已经充能了有些时间的输出管解放出来，宽大手掌覆了上去。

“我们正在充电床上，你躺在我机身之下。我在看着你，但你害羞地别过头去，伸出手臂挡在面甲上。我抬起你的两条腿，你的对接挡板就在我面前。”

“然后你拆掉了它，扔在一边。你看到我湿透了，淡粉色的润滑液从保护叶片的缝隙中挤出来，弄得满床都是。”黄色小跑车张开双腿，手指沿着自己湿滑的接口转着圈儿。

“是的，Bee，你湿透了……我将手指轻轻探进去，你的对接管道很烫，紧裹着它们。”

“噢……”大黄蜂应声拨开自己浸满了润滑液的保护叶片，两根手指几乎是毫无阻碍地就被推了进去。正如他自己所说，他的甬道不停地分泌着润滑液，渴望着他并不在枕边的恋人。“好了，可以了。Optimus，进来吧，进入我。”

 

“好。嗯……”擎天柱叹息一声，加重了手上的力道，快感顺着输出管上的复杂电路直直传到中央处理器中。他几乎能看到，他的小蜜蜂在他的身下，随着他进入的动作而高昂起头雕。他们的机型不匹配，他必须要十分小心，将自己粗长的管子一点点埋进小机子紧致的甬道里。而如今的中尉适应得快极了，他抱着他，在他的身体内毫无阻碍地抽插起来。

“啊……”大黄蜂闭上光镜，通讯频道传来擎天柱断断续续的粗重喘息。他的一只手撸动着自己的输出管，另一只手吃力地在自己的对接口里进进出出。快感一点点累积着，可是还不够，这还是与自己恋人的管子差得太远了……他迷迷糊糊地抓起枕边一个柱状物体，犹豫了几秒，终于还是屈从于机体最原始的渴望。他浑身颤抖着将它膨大的顶端塞进自己的接口，再缓缓推进到对接甬道的深处。他试着将它抽出一些，再用力顶进去，突然尖叫出声，“噢！普神啊……”

“Bee……我顶到你的油箱垫片了，对吗？”

“是的，Optimus，是的……”大黄蜂的思绪似乎在渐渐离他远去。他们正漂浮在宇宙之中，彼此紧紧相连，绚烂星云在身旁变幻着色彩。他的恋人紧拥着他，在他的接口里碾过。他在看着他布满冷凝液的面甲，他禁欲又隐忍的表情，还有他盛满爱欲的蓝色光镜。时间与空间都不再存在，只剩下两人高低起伏的喘息与呻吟，充斥了他潮湿温热的宇宙。

大黄蜂几乎是哭喊着过载了，荧蓝色的次级能量液射在自己光滑裸露的腹部原生质上。就在同时，他的音频接收器传来擎天柱的一声低吼——他的恋人，他的领袖，听着他的尖叫与呻吟，幻想着他的表情与机体，身处宇宙的另一头，与他一起过载了。

 

他们缓了好一会儿，收拾好各自的狼籍，语音通讯频道里只剩一些轻不可闻的白噪音，还有两人渐渐平复下来的呼吸声。

“你刚刚在用什么？”擎天柱打破沉默，笑着问道。

“啊？”

“我知道你不只用了手指，Bee。”

“……什么都没有！”不，不不不，绝对不能让擎天柱知道他刚刚用的是什么。绝对不能。

“那我猜……”

“不！别猜！真的什么都没有！”大黄蜂吓得差点破了音。

“好吧。”擎天柱不再逗弄他，不过，他早就猜到那个小道具是什么了。

 

又是一小阵沉默，这次是黄色小跑车先开了口，“Optimus……你还不能回来吗？”

“抱歉，暂时还不能，但我一定会尽快。”

“喔，没事的，慢慢来。你放心，我这里一切都好得很。”除了你不在这儿。大黄蜂闷闷地想。

他知道擎天柱有更重要的事务在身，他也知道自己不再是任性的幼生体。可是每一次，他的内芯还是忍不住想要他留下来，嘴上却又别扭地说着完全相反的话。若是自己装作洒脱，是不是离别就变得能够忍受一些？是不是相思的苦痛也能减轻那么一点？

“我明白。”可是，他全都明白。大黄蜂的故作坚强与口是芯非，擎天柱全都明白。他自己又何尝不是如此？既然大黄蜂不愿让他担心，那么他也就配合着装作不知道。可他骗不过自己。思念就像锈蚀病一样爬满他的机身与火种，他仿佛得了绝症，只剩名为“Bumblebee”的一线生机。

擎天柱走到舷窗前，宇宙星河在他的光镜前浩浩荡荡地铺展开来，而他只看到唯一一个亮黄色的光点。

“Bee.”

“嗯？”

“我爱你，等我回来。”

大黄蜂偏过头，望向窗外星光点点的夏季夜空，望向亿万英里以外的他的恋人。

“当然。我也爱你。”

 

END

 

——————

 

*Bee用的道具是霸天虎狩猎器（从此再也无法直视

*补充一下设定：擎蜂交往不过半年还在热恋期，然后开始异地恋，半年没有通过话，时间也从冬天到了夏天。

*一个小彩蛋：大哥之前的信中说自己在天琴座，这篇在天鹰座，分别对应了织女牛郎星。以及结尾处，bee所在的北美，夏季星空真的能看到天鹰座哟。

 

~~*我尽力了他俩phone sex可真是太难了_(:3 」∠)_~~


End file.
